villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Screwball Jones
Dr. Screwball Jones is a character from Disney's Wander Over Yonder, first appearing in Season 2 as the main antagonist of the episode "The Boy Wander". He was voiced by . Appearance Dr. Screwball resembles a floating yellow banana with a clown wig, a pink nose, a red bow tie with white polka dots, a black top hat, black glasses, and a doctor's head mirror. He also has a large black mustache which also take the place of arms. Personality Screwball Jones is similar to Wander, in that he wants to make everyone in the universe happy. However, he is maniacal and certifiable, so he plots to force everyone in the universe to be happy by taking over it, which clashes against Wander's more care giving nature. He is fond of puns and is able to create them with ease. He is very insistent and vociferous of his doctoral status and is able to realize when a situation is ironic. He admires polka music and is quite fond of the accordion. He is unable to resist a good gag and will not pass up a chance to use it to make as many puns as possible, even if he is on the verge of victory. Biography Wander mentions Dr. Screwball as being a villain of his past. Like Wander, his goal is to spread joy across the universe, but does so by forcing people to laugh, which Wander is against since he believes happiness is meant to be found freely. Screwball is known to constantly tell jokes and his schemes involve practical joke materials. The Boy Wander Telling by a missing feather and a whoopie cushion, Wander realizes his old foe has returned. Going undercover, he goes on a quest to take down Screwball. The villain, meanwhile, steals feathers from a museum and an alien race. He later introduces himself, revealing to have created a tickle machine, which he inflicts on an entire planet, as well as Lord Hater and Commander Peepers. When Sylvia falls victim to Screwball, he and Wander engage in a musical duel/confrontation. Just as all hope seems lost, Sylvia manages to break Screwball's machine, causing it to backfire on him as his blimp is sent away. The Battle Royale In this double-length episode, Screwball appears as one of the many villains who have come to battle over a supposedly powerful ring. He tries to attack Wander but is defeated once again. My Fair Hatey Dr. Screwball is one of the villains to be prisoned by Lord Dominator. The Bad Neighbors however, Dr. Screwball manged to escaped from Dominator's ship along with the rest of the villains. & is shown talking with Mandrake the Malfeasant, & Little Bits Abilities and Powers *'Hat Mechanism' - Screwball can summon multiple mechanical hands and he used them many times from his hat. The hands themselves vary , from two hands in which they throw pies at Wander, to a buzzer that zaps him. He also uses them for extra dexterity. *'Concertina Efficiency' - Dr. Screwball Jones is an expert at the concertina (or accordion), and he can especially be able to shoot out shoot music note-filled beams when played. The amount of the beams can extend a bit, as seen when he and Wander had a short "banjo and accordion" showdown. Gallery Screwballjones.png Dr. Screwball Jones Promotional Art|Promotional Art. Screwball accordian power.gif|Screwball using his accordion. Trivia *According to Wander, Screwball is the most diabolical villain in the galaxy, even more so than Lord Hater & Lord Dominator. *He is the first villain to be treated as an actual threat by Wander. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Aliens Category:Comedy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Evil from the Past Category:Thief Category:Obsessed Category:Food Category:Archenemy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mischievous Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Wander Over Yonder Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Parody/Homage Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Warlords Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Strategic Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Malefactors Category:Defilers Category:Vandals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Rivals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Paranoid Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Slaver Category:Liars Category:Weaklings Category:Scapegoat Category:Cheater Category:Faux Affably Evil